When I was Your Man
by FreakOutFallOut
Summary: "We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. I never realized my feelings until it was all too late. All our promises, dreams, broken. After all this time... I still love him." Jackunzel/AU/two-shot
1. My dear love

**A/N: Hey guys, so I've been having last song syndrome on Bruno Mars's song, When I was your Man. So I mindlessly came across this Jackunzel video on YT with the song! So I was very inspired to write this. Oh, and I don't own anything!**

**Oh, and let's just imagine that Rapunzel's blonde hair is up to her feet or something. Enjoy.**

**R&R please. **

* * *

The lights are gleaming with anticipation, colors complementing each other, and the music and laughter rung through every corner of the castle. Smiling faces, happy souls. Everyone was having the time of their life, a grand celebration. Except for one.

Rapunzel.

Everyone was celebrating because in a week she would be married. A grand, royal wedding that would bring great power and honor to their kingdom. Yes, an arranged marriage with someone she never loved. And she never will be.

She sits there, watching as the people from all over the country dance to the music. All of them were laughing, rejoicing of such matter. Except for her.

Pain gleamed in her eyes as she turned away. She clenched her dress, she remembers dancing. Dancing with someone she loved. The way he showed her to dance in grace, passion, love. But… he was taken away from her.

Jack. Jack Frost. He showed her so many things she never knew, so many memories they shared that it was so hard to forget. She still has feelings for him, even after two years of being apart from each other, not seeing each other.

She didn't want this. She _never _wanted to be married. Not to him. Not to Eugene.

She loved Jack and he loved her back. They were meant to be. Supposed to be, but her stupid father broke them apart and called off their wedding because he thought that he was not good enough for her.

She looks towards the corner of the room, she sees her husband-to-be. Flirting. Flirting with the princesses from Arendelle. Typical. Yes, the one she loved so much was not good enough for her, yet _he _is?

Rapunzel groaned, she wasn't supposed to be here. Not here. Anywhere but here. Her father turns to her and scolds her, something about smiling towards the lords of the kingdoms because she's starting to make them feel uneasy and worried of her actions. She sighs and nods, not even sure of what her father just told her.

As she fakes a smile, she closes her eyes in pain as she remembered _exactly _what had happened years ago.

They met since childhood, their parents arranged their marriage since they were young. Not knowing, young and stupid, they didn't care. They didn't know about marriage, didn't know about love. Who's to blame? Love itself.

They were playmates, he'd usually tug on her hair, bully her, make fun of her. She'd cry like a baby as she ran to her mother for safety, but would usually make a tired sigh and lightly scolds the prince of the Moon Kingdom. He always did this to her. But he'd never go far as to hurt her, he loved playing her. And she always liked the company. They were young, both royal bloods. They had no one else to turn to for a friend but only to one another.

But a time came when some bratty prince from a different kingdom visited them. He bullied Rapunzel, made fun of her hair, pushed her down when the lords weren't looking. This angered the young Jack, prince of the Moon Kingdom. He protected her.

He punched him, hard and bruised the prince's face. This caused her to watch in horror as the prince ran back to his father like a baby. He turned to her. He kneels down and takes her hand as he mutters a promise against her ears. "I'll always protect you."

And so, they were 13 and still crazy. Not knowing anything about love, still. They did had the craziest antics. Such as running around the kingdom, finding hidden treasures and troves. Or they would usually hanging out in their secret alley, causing the entire kingdom to have an uproar as they searched for them high and low. They loved watching them fiddle and run around the kingdom as they looked for them, they had a great time.

Though they did play tricks and pranks around the kingdom, Jack never forgot to play one with Rapunzel as well. Such as replacing her favorite shampoo with yaks milk, causing her hair to smell like something else. Smelled like jackfruit mixed with a skunks fart, she felt like throwing up when she took a whiff of her hair. She couldn't stand the way he played tricks on her. She'd usually go after him, holding her trusty frying pan as she readies herself to slam it hard on his head. His laughter fills the halls of the castle as they dash through. But his laughter is music to her ears, she smiled as she knew she could never live without it.

Time passed, and they were at the fateful age of 16. Growing tired, mindless of the importance of being prince and princess.

They were getting tired of the same old ranting, lectures they would get from their parents. Rapunzel strut like this, Rapunzel smile like this, Rapunzel no more messy paintings! Jack chest out, Jack don't slouch, Jack no games! Rapunzel, Jack, wear your shoes!

Always. That was what they always heard. Every. Single. Time. They never had the freedom anymore to do what they loved. And during those times, the laughter and smiles had fully disappeared in the Sun Kingdom. Dull, lifeless. Nothing. Their parents turned strict, every detail and little thing about them had to be perfect. They felt like robots, emotion and feelings was being sucked out of them. No more sudden outbursts of laughter, no more giggling and tickling with each other. Nothing.

And why? Because in a few more months their arranged marriage was nearing. Everything had to be _perfect._

And one fateful day it came across their minds what it was like to live beyond these castle walls, these barricades that held them from seeing the world. What it was like to live away from this hell, this wretched place they even dared to call home.

So they ran away.

Away, far far away from this so-called place called home. Hand in hand, escaping their fate. Escaping the hell they were about to fall in to. Heavy hearts, guilt and abandoned families left behind. Rapunzel was scared, scared that she left her own flesh and blood. But as she turned to the man who's grip tightened as he held her hand, he turns to her. "Everything will be okay."

And it was.

They ran along, fatefully in their journey have they discovered what it was like to live. To live, to feel alive like never before. Realizing things they never even knew it was there, the world around them had so many gifts to share.

And it was all thanks to him. He showed her, what it was like to live. To love, to be free. He was everything she was, everything she had. They were one another's and forever more.

They ran across the country, moving from one village to another. Knowing, growing knowledge about what it was like to live as commoners. And they weren't all so different from one another.

They soon came across the kingdom of DunBroch, made new friends and discovered more. They met Merida, feisty princess of the Scottish.

They stayed awhile in their kingdom, bonds growing and friendship strengthens. But as their journey progresses, Jack and Rapunzel slowly realize these growing feelings for one another. They were oblivious at first, but when Merida has talked some sense into Rapunzel, then is when she only has realized. She's in love.

She always has been. From the time they met until now. Never has she realized it. And so did Jack. Only when the time she 'accidentally' fell on top of him while baking a tart for the queen as she slipped along a streak of cream on the floor and came crashing along his path. He couldn't forget it. The way he felt her cool breath against his face, his chest pounding wildly it felt like it was going to burst out, and how their noses almost touched as her eyes sparked in realization. Her touch so foreign to his skin, it was almost heart breaking when she immediately pulled away.

They had a few awkward times with each other, uneasy feelings and not knowing how to act in front of each other.

Soon, a word from around the kingdom has spread that the prince and princess from the Sun and Moon Kingdom have escaped. They knew they couldn't stay any longer. With a meaningful goodbye, Rapunzel turns back to Jack as he walks along the path to another unknown world. She was sad, sad that she had to say goodbye to such a good friend. But as she ran to his side, she still knew one thing. She still had Jack.

Running, running. This was all they ever did. They started to become stressed, all the places they ran to for shelter either knew that they were the lost prince and princess, or maybe they'd see one of the castle guards patrolling every forest and village they ran to. There was no escape.

She was saddened of the outcome, not knowing what to do anymore. She cries with her hands to her face, along in a frozen lake in the middle of winter. They had no other place to run, no more place to escape.

His heart breaks as he watches her cry, he kneels down and reassures her everything is alright. As she was able to stop the tears from flowing, he smiled as he said the words, "May I have this dance?"

He takes her hand and immediately stood there in a dancing position. He remembers exactly the dancing lessons his father let him take when he was ten, and it was paying off. He spun her across the icy lake, she watches in disbelief.

She couldn't believe he could even dance in such a situation, no music, no audience, just them. But she finds it romantic. Add up the snowflakes that glittered under the moonlight made it even better. It was a magical moment.

As he spun her once more, he catches her lips with his. Lips locked so intact, it felt like everything around them didn't seem to matter. They pulled away, breathless. He mutters three words that made her heart skip a beat. "I love you."

And soon after, the castle guards found them.

They were immediately taken back to the castle, scolded. Yelled at, what kind of inhuman thing they have done. Running away, eloping. But they didn't elope, they just wanted to be away from this hell. And their folks never understood.

So they called their wedding off.

The Sun Kingdom and Moon Kingdom have agreed they neither their children weren't meant for each other and that they would leave all of this behind.

But they didn't want to.

They loved each other. Why? Why now? Why does all of this have to happen so fast? Just when… she finally realized these feelings, this elevating feeling she never knew before. And _this _is when they decided to break them apart?

Everything was so wrong. So unfair.

She cried breathlessly as she watched Jack being carried off into the carriage forcefully, he was practically going wild as the guards held him in place. He was screaming her name, tears in their eyes. Her mother held Rapunzel's arms tightly, not letting her break free from her grasp. She turned her head to face her mother, only a gesture of sorry was made. But they weren't.

And the last thing she saw was a glimpse of him muttering three words that tore her heart in two. Because she knew they were never meant to be.

Every night, she'd cry herself to sleep. Promises, love, broken. Nothing was left but breathless tears and a goodbye.

And now she stands at the age of 18, all of it happened two years ago. She remembers.

Everything seemed just like yesterday, she tried her best to forget. But it was no use. His name and his very being haunted her every night, yet she waited for the fateful day the gods would allow them to live and breath with one another once more.

But it never came.

And now she is to be married. To Eugene Fitzherbert. The prince of the mighty kingdom from the east. She just met him two months ago, but she didn't care. No matter how much flirting of 'smolder' he'd use on her, it was all useless.

Her heart belonged to one man, and it will always be his. Jack Frost.

Rapunzel immediately snapped out of her contemplating memories as she turned to the gates as it flung open. A new kingdom must have come to celebrate with them, she sighs as she thinks. But she gasped at the sight of who she saw.

_Jack. Jack Frost._

Her eyes grew wide in disbelief. The man they had forbid to walk this very concrete floor, is walking. _Breathing _the air of her very kingdom. Mixed emotions of excitement, happiness, comfort, hurt, and something more swelled and spread through out her entire body. She takes in deep breaths, trying to calm herself down in such situation.

She watches him walk toward her, eyes never wavering as she watched closely. She tries to catch her breath, she doesn't know what to say. She turned to her father who sat beside her, he was too caught up in the moment as he proposed a toast to one of the lords of the faraway kingdoms. He didn't notice.

She turns back to the silver haired youth that stands before her, as he bowed down and gestured with a smile, "May I have this dance?"

Her mouth was hung open, she doesn't know what to reply. She gets hold of her senses back and immediately nods with a smile.

He takes hold of her hand, she felt like she could immediately melt into his touch even though it was as cold as ice. So long, it's been so long since they've held each others hand. Too long.

They walked hand in hand, nobody among the crowd seems to notice. All of them are too caught up in the mood. As they stood in the middle of the crowd, he places a rose to her ears as a gift of love. She remembers how much she loved and admired the rose when she was younger. It was her favorite flower. He places his hands to her hips as the other firmly grasped her hands. She rested he other hand to his shoulders, as soon as a new music began to start they began to dance.

Locked in a stare, never wavering to look away. She grips his hands, wanting to feel more of him. It's been too long since she's felt his touch, his love. Far too long.

Her eyes softened, their bodies moved on their own as they too were too caught up in the moment of being with each others grasps. She's died everyday waiting for him, this fateful day the gods have finally answered her prayers. And he stands before her, the man that held her heart and claimed it his.

They were speechless, neither one of them wanting to talk in such a magical moment. He knew how much she loved to dance, and it was what she always loved to do. And now she's dancing with the man she loved, now wanting to let go. Not wanting this moment to ever end.

Please, if the gods could hear her now, please don't make this moment ever stop. Not now. Not ever. No. Please.

Rapunzel's emotions start to overwhelm her, tears running down her cheeks, she could no longer stop herself anymore. She's wanted him for so long, and now he is in her grasps. But… they knew that her fate was set and that they could no longer be meant for each other.

Jack furrows his eyebrows as his face shows pain as he closes his eyes as he tried to hold back his tears as well. He bites his lower lip as he pulled her close to him, she began to sob into his chest. This warm safe haven that is his love was what she needed after all this time.

People around them gasped and started muttering words to each other. But they hear nothing. They are in their own little world, a world away from this cruel one. Heaven that was in his arms as he mended her broken heart.

As he stroked her locks, his heart breaks in two as he tried to hold back the tears that formed in his eyes as she muttered the words, **"I love you, and I always have."**

Rapunzel's father immediately shot up from his seat as he pointed a finger towards them, commanding the guards to take away the prince that was before her. They tugged on his shirt, breaking them apart. It was so painful as Rapunzel felt the empty void once more that Jack was filling in for her, her heart is broken once more.

Her knees weaken as she falls to the ground and watches her love being taken away from her once more. She held her hand out as she cried as her vision turns into a blur as tears filled her eyes. The rose fell to her palms as it drowned in her tears and her love.

As the kingdom doors shut, Jack obediently followed the guards from behind. He turns to the moon as his tears run down his cheeks and muttered under a whisper, "**I love you too and I always will."**

* * *

**I actually feel depressed about this oneshot I just wrote… I actually had feels. Especially when I read it again and played the song. I hate sad endings, but if I get good reviews, I'll post another chapter with a HAPPY ENDING to it. Yay! **

**If you don't mind, check out my Big Four fic on my profile! I've been really working hard on it and I'd love to know what ya'll think about it. I have so much fun when writing about how the Big Four interact with each other. **

**Hope you enjoyed this oneshot (hopefully, it'll be twoshot if it gets positive reviews). Reviews are loved. **


	2. A beginning of a beautiful end

**A/N: hell yeah, I was able to make a sequel. This is it! Final chapter to this fic of mine. Jackunzel/AU/with slight Mericcup.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Today is the day. The grand day of celebration and rejoice. A day that will be marked in history forever.

Rapunzel's wedding.

She holds back the tears that were forbidden to fall from her eyes this very day as the servants decorated her hair. She wore the silver gown her mother wore during her marriage with her father, it was a tradition in the Sun Kingdom. Her golden locks let loose as the make-up artists continue to give her hairstyle a few more retouches. She sits there, gripping at her dress as she cursed that this day would ever come. But it did.

Everyone in the room was flustered, hurrying of such matter. Her mother was helping with the banquets that were to be decorated, she asks her daughter if she'd prefer roses or daisies as designs. She sighs. She doesn't know. She doesn't care what the hell they design in the ball. Because it doesn't matter.

But if it did, it would be roses. She looks down to her palms, the rose that her lover had placed on her ears as they danced for one last time. It was slowly dying, needing of water. It saddens her to see the golden rose life fades as she has tried everything to keep it alive. But it doesn't.

The servant suddenly faces her to the mirror as her mother walks up to her. And there, Rapunzel stares at a woman before her. She has the same golden locks as her, the same freckled face. Same green orbs, same everything. Yet, she doesn't know who this woman is that stands before her. Because this life she is leading to… no longer feels like her own.

Rapunzel turned away.

It hurts her just looking at herself in the mirror. Never has she thought she'd be wearing this gown, not this time. Not in front of the man she wanted. The one she loved.

But she wasn't the only one who bears the pain, her mother does too. Her mothers eyes softened as she placed a hand to her daughters shoulder, reassuring her that everything was going to be okay. But it wasn't.

It pained her to see her daughter like this, she's never saw her like this. So in love, going through so much pain her daughter had to bear. She would never understand, but it hurt her as well.

The guards call for them.

She firmly grasped her daughters hands.

"It's time."

* * *

"So you're just going to let her go?!" the prince of Berk screeched as he pointed a finger towards him.

"I… I don't know," he mutters in a breathless excuse.

"You've wanted her for so long, waited and anticipated all this time. You're not like that, Jack. I know _thee_ Jack Frost, and he would never give up someone he loves," Hiccup exclaimed once more as he watched his friend dwell in sadness.

He finally realizes.

"You're right… you're right. I'd never give up on her. Ever," he smiled as he ran and jumped on his trusty stead and whipped on him to run fast towards the Sun Kingdom.

His friend smiles as he watches the prince of the Moon Kingdom leave off in a hurry to stop Rapunzel's fate. The silver haired boy turns his head back to him once more.

"Oh, and good luck with Merida."

* * *

The wedding bells are ringing, laughter and happiness filling the church's halls. Everything was set and ready, everyone has settled down.

Her husband-to-be is waiting patiently by the altar, as well as the priest who smiled upon the coming guests.

The church doors flung open.

And there, the bride of Corona stands with the king. All eyes on her, her hair braided designed with blooming flowers. Make-up light on her face, considering its not even needed for her beautiful face. she wears the silver linings of her wedding dress as she holds the banquet where she has placed a precious flower in the middle.

A rose.

The rose Jack Frost gave to her just a week ago. It already had those dark petals, it was dying slowly. She couldn't support the life in it because it already has drowned in her sorrows.

Her father scolds her, telling her to remove the decaying flower from her banquet, but she refuses. It was the last thing she has that reminded her of Jack.

And for some reason she feels the presence of the prince of the Moon Kingdom when she holds the flower, reminding herself that… even if she walks to the altar with a different man, it will always be Jack who holds her heart.

Her father nudges her lightly, reminding her to smile. They began to walk slowly towards the altar, she couldn't bring herself to look at Eugene.

She puts on a smile on her face, a broken smile. Eyes gleaming in pain as her smile is broken from the pain she feels heavy in her heart. She grips her fathers hands tightly, trying her best to hold back these wretched tears that seemingly won't stop to pour out her eyes. She bites her lower lip and closes her eyes in a tight shut as they continued to walk towards the altar.

She doesn't want to see anything.

She doesn't want to see everyone around her with smiling faces, congratulating her, laughing lightly. Because it only makes her feel worst. They have no idea how much she's dying inside, her heart so heavy she swore she couldn't take another step.

And there, her father stops. She stops and opens her eyes to see Eugene smile at her and offers her his hand.

She smiles back as she heavy heartedly took his offer.

And there, she stands face to face with the man she never loved. She fakes a smile, she doesn't want to worry anyone among the crowd. Especially her family.

If power, glory, wealth, and _peace _is what this wedding among their kingdoms is what her father wants, then she'll do it. That's because that's all he ever thought.

He never cared for what her daughter would feel, her feelings. She's broken and shattered in pieces.

At the corner of the church, she sees her trusted friend. Merida of DunBroch. She understands the pain, yet she couldn't do anything to help her. She makes an apologetic gesture, yet Rapunzel smiles back. She doesn't want to worry her friend.

The priest begins with the opening remarks, but she hears nothing. She's in her own little world, reminiscing on the past events she and Jack had experienced when they ran away from their kingdom.

The way they danced in a local village when there was a festival. The way they had an amazing time cooking a large pop tart that was a tradition in a different village. The way they tipped the cows along a farm and were chased down by the owner. And how she felt like falling all over in love with him when she designed his silver hair with blooming flowers and he made such an adorable puppy like face.

All those memories… gone. It all happened so fast, ended so suddenly. They faded and popped like a bubble so suddenly.

And now, she's here. She doesn't want her life to end, she just wants to be free. And she swore the death of her was being married to this man she never loved.

"Do you? Do you, princess?" the priest asks her repeatedly as she snapped out of her daydreaming. She stammers a bit, not knowing what was happening to her very own wedding. Everyone was staring at her in confusion, she turned to the priest once more.

"Rapunzel Corona, do will you take Eugene Fitherbert to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest repeated once more.

Her mind goes numb. She doesn't know what to reply.

_As long as you both live._

Those words stung her heart, she'll forever be married to someone… she doesn't love. She takes in a deep breath, utters a short prayer to the gods that if this was right, please let it be. And if it was wrong… please send her a sign.

Her heart is heavy as she exhales the words, "I d-"

And there, the church's doors flung open once more. Everyone turns their heads along with Rapunzel, she gasped.

"Stop the wedding!"

Jack Frost screamed at the top of his lungs as he commanded his horse to stop in the middle of the church.

The sign. The gods have answered her prayers in the nick of time, but does it change her fate? Will he?

Her eyes widen in disbelief, for a moment she forgets how to breathe. Heart is pounding wildly against her chest, she mutters his name under her breath as she tries to get a grip of herself.

The man she loved has come to her aid, will he save her? Will he be able to save her from this hell? Dear gods please answer her prayers. She's dying to know.

He immediately jumps of his trusty stead, his hair is in a fritz. He's breathing heavily, he raced against time and now he's made it here. He's never too late.

Rapunzel's father rose from his seat as he commanded the guards to take him away once more.

"No!" Rapunzel cries out as she hurriedly runs to Jack only to be stopped by one of the castle guards. Please, don't. Why now? We were so _close. _

"Wait, please! Hear me out, sir! Please…" he pleads as he breaks free from the grasps of the castle guards. Her father looks upon his wife, she nods approval. He turns back to the prince of the Moon Kingdom and states him what he wants to say.

He clears his throat, chest heaving almost breathless from his ride. He turns to the people of the kingdom.

"To you…. All of you. You're…. happy, right?" he asks as he turned and faced the people. There were whispering, chattering, and soon someone yells out "Of course we are!" and another, "It's a grand day in the Sun Kingdom, who isn't happy?"

Jack puts on a sad smile. "Who isn't?" he asked as he turned to Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel is," he stated and stared into her green orbs. Her breathing was heavy, she keeps quiet and continues to listen to her love.

"It's true… I am the bratty prince from the Moon Kingdom. I'm cocky, loud, and care free. I always have, but… I have a soft spot too, you know?" he said as he rubbed his chest. His heart was warming, butterflies in his stomach. "And I felt that soft, loving spot when I fell head over heels in love with your daughter, sir."

He turns to the king. "I… I'm sorry I took her away, we did. We ran away. We thought we could get away from this kingdom, but you still found us, huh?" he chuckles lightly pain striking in his words. The church is silent.

"But during those times… we experienced things we never thought of before. What it was like to be free, to live, to laugh, to… fall in love," he turned to Rapunzel with a sad smile. Her heart is racing, tears forming in her eyes.

"I swear, sir. During those times… we had a blast. We saw the world in a whole new perspective, a world we never saw that was there. There's so much more to power and fame, and that's _love." _he stated.

Rapunzel holds her hands to her mouth, trying not to cry aloud.

"And, no. All of you must've thought we eloped… no. We didn't. We only realized these feelings in the middle of our journey, the time you broke us apart. We've… never felt such an empty void. Something that… only two souls who loves each other could fill in for," he bites his lower lip, trying to hold back the tears.

"I didn't do anything to Rapunzel that was inhuman, I never touched her innocence. She's still the beautiful flower you've mended, and she always have. And _**I love her. **_More than anything. She's everything to me, sire. She's… the one I've been anticipating for so many years… please. Please don't do this to us…" his voice trailed off as tears repeatedly fell from his cheeks. He tries to wipe them away with his palms, but no use.

Tears and sorrow fell from his eyes repeatedly. And it won't stop. He can't stop crying.

Rapunzel's father turns to her. He sees her daughter, crying as well. It's true he's never saw his daughter like this, so full of sorrow, hurt, anxiety... all because of one man. He asks, voice soft, "Is what he is saying… true?"

"Yes, daddy," she manages to choke out. Tears have filled her eyes, face flushed red from all the sobbing she has done. "I've always loved you, Jack. And… I'm sorry I never realized it sooner."

Everyone in the kingdom was silent because for some reason… everyone could feel the presence of their love. A bond so strong, no one could break them apart.

Not even marriage.

Her father walks up to Jack and lightly puts his hands to his shoulders, hoping to calm the poor prince. "Then… you have my permission."

He immediately shots up and stares at the king in disbelief. Could it be? The gods have granted and answered their prayers for so long? To be together?

"W-what?" he couldn't believe it. His eyes showed pain, relief yet to come. His heart raced for a more clear answer from the king. And he answers, "You have my permission to marry my daughter. You are meant for each other, I've never seen love so strong. Please… take care of her. Don't throw this all away."

His head shakes rapidly as he couldn't believe it. The two lovers both try to catch their breath as they glanced over to one another and eyes meet in a gaze.

The guard lets go of Rapunzel as she breaks free from the grasps and ran hurriedly over to Jack. Before he could even greet her with a hug, she smashes her lips onto his as she cupped his cheeks.

This catches him by surprise, but smiles and starts to kiss back as he wrapped his arms around her petite body. He swore he could taste passion and love from her tainted lips, he never wanted to let go. As the two lovers clashed, the whole kingdom yells with a cheer.

Confetti's and flowers thrown from side to side, people hugging and rejoicing of what happy moment they have just experienced. The whole kingdom lit with rejoice.

Her parents watch from afar, it's been so long since they've seen their daughter smile with happiness.

He was right. Jack was right.

There was so much more to power and glory, and that was _love._

Never has her father thought that he would agree to the prince, but he did. No price can pay… true love.

Eugene turns to the princess's of Arendelle once more. "Hey, looks like I'm single again," he smiles suggestively earning a laugh from the princess's.

Everyone was rejoicing, everyone's happy. Along with their friends, Merida and Hiccup, whom just seemingly made it in time to witness the events. "Thes es' sweet, dun ye think?"

"Sure is. I'm glad Jack was able to say his true feelings," the Viking prince smiled.

Merida smiled as she pulled Hiccup close, catching the brunette to stare at her in disbelief. "Dus'ent mean we can't hav ar' own happy endin' right?" she stated as she caught his lips with hers. The Viking prince was caught in shock, yet melted into his lovers lips as well.

But in the middle of all the joy and happiness, the prince and princess of the kingdom breathlessly pulled away from each other. Relief, all those painful memories are soon gone. Thanking the gods repeatedly under breathless sighs. Knowing that they were meant for each other, and forever more.

She smiled as she bumped her forehead against his. This wasn't the end, it was a start of a beautiful beginning.

Heartbeats as one, under an audible whisper they mutter to each other.

"**I love you."**

* * *

**Yay! Happy endings, I love you! w**

**Was it cheesy? Sorry if it was… and I feel terrible for making Rapunzel's father kind of a bad guy. But at least he's turned good. XD**

**If you have the time, check out my Big Four: Seasons fic on my profile. Oh, and if you also enjoy Mericcup you can check out one of my newest Mericcup one-shots on my profile as well!**

**Tell me what you thought of this two-shot Jackunzel fic! I'd love the feedback. **

**Hope you enjoyed. *****sends love*******


End file.
